Dikara
by altereis
Summary: Aerith selalu punya jawaban seperti apa langit itu. /Untuk Infantrum challenge: Semanis Aren.


**Dikara**

.

_Sebuah entri untuk challenge Infantrum: Semanis Aren © Sanich Iyonni_

.

**Summary:** Aerith selalu punya jawaban seperti apa langit itu.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core belongs to Square Enix

**Genre:** Romance

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Semi-canon (atau mungkin modified canon? owo), entah OOC apa tidak, ada beberapa hal yang (mungkin) agak melenceng dari aslinya (saya nggak main game-nya TwT).

**Happy reading :D**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Halo~"

Suara itu berdenting lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Teduh dan melodius. Memanggil jiwa yang lelah beristirahat ke dalam pangkuan. Terdengar seperti—

Seperti—

—_malaikat?_

Pelupuk masih terkatup.

"Halooo~"

Lagi.

Kali ini Zack membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali, retina pemuda itu menangkap suatu objek tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Seorang gadis belia dengan sepasang kristal kehijauan berbinar jernih lewat satu sorot mata. Gaun biru pucat sederhana membalut tubuh ramping serta rambut sewarna pohon Eek bergulung anggun membingkai anatomi wajah ovalnya.

"Apa aku ada di surga?" celutuk Zack.

"Sayangnya bukan. Ini adalah gereja di sektor lima." Sang gadis tertawa kecil.

Zack memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sakit. Berarti tidak dalam kondisi bermimpi. Ia kembali menatap sang gadis yang melemparkan senyuman.

"Kau malaikat?" tanyanya inosen.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku Aerith. Kau jatuh dari atas sana." Telunjuk diarahkan ke atap gereja dengan lubang yang menganga. "Aku sampai kaget, lho."

"Jadi kau yang telah menyelamatkanku, ya."

"Tidak juga. Yang kulakukan kan hanya bilang 'halo' sepanjang waktu," kata Aerith sembari menirukan nada suara dan gestur yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Derai tawa mengalir dari celah bibir Zack. Impresi pertama Zack akan Aerith adalah dia gadis yang menyenangkan. Pun, murah senyum.

(—dan manis.)

(—dan _hangat_.)

Bangkit berdiri, Zack membetulkan posisinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Aerith. Aku Zack. Dan aku harus memberimu sesuatu sebagai balas jasa." Zack melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak perlu," Aerith menolak halus tawaran Zack.

"Kau tetap harus diberi sesuatu. Hmm, apa ya?"

Mengabaikan penolakan Aerith, pemuda berpostur tegap itu berjalan berlawanan arah sambil memagut dagu; pertanda ia sedang berpikir. Tebersit ide, ia memutar badan dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah kencan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Aerith terkekeh geli mendengar usulan tersebut—yang menurutnya konyol.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau bodoh."

Zack menghela napas. Tidak biasanya ajakan kencannya ditolak mentah-mentah, padahal ia sebenarnya cukup populer dikalangan para wanita.

Pandangan Zack dilayangkan sekilas. Pilar-pilar besar berdiri kokoh menyangga konstruksi bangunan tua tersebut. Sederet lampu kristal bersepuh karat tergantung di langit-langit. Iluminasi alami datang dari banyaknya jendela yang mengitari setiap sisi dinding. Lantai kayu berderit lemah tiap kali melangkah.

"Berhenti! Bunganya jangan diinjak!"

Larangan Aerith membuatnya terkesiap. Refleks, Zack mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Huh?"

Tampak sepetak taman bunga kecil di antara ceruk lantai. Putih, kuning, dan hijau segar terlukis di atas tanah. Semenjak Shinra mengeksploitasi _Lifestream_ secara besar-besaran untuk ditransformasikan menjadi energi Mako, perlahan tapi pasti menyebabkan Planet mengalami krisis kehidupan; terutama di Midgar. Untuk itu, Zack tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya, terkesima akan pemandangan natur ini yang sangat jarang ditemui.

"Bunga jarang ditemukan di Midgar. Mereka langka dan berdaya jual tinggi," Zack berujar.

Aerith mengangguk membenarkan. "Mereka hanya mekar di sini. Bunga yang kutanam juga tumbuh dengan baik," tuturnya bangga.

"Kenapa kau tidak jual saja bunga-bunga ini?"

"Belum pernah terpikirkan bagiku untuk menjadikannya komoditas. Namun aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Tapi…" ekspresi Aerith menyendu, kalimat membeku di ujung lidah.

Melihat air muka kesedihan Aerith, Zack menggenggam tangan sang Cetra terakhir.

"Ayo kita kencan!"

"E-eh? Tunggu—"

Belum sempat argumentasi dilancarkan, dengan segera ditariknya tangan Aerith beranjak pergi dari gereja. Keduanya berlari menyusuri jalanan sektor bawah yang kumuh. Waktu seakan berjalan lebih lambat bagi Aerith kala itu.

Meski tangan Zack terbebat sarung tangan tebal, Aerith dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terselip di sela-sela jemari. Dan saat mengangkat kepala, yang dilihatnya adalah punggung bidang bersampirkan pedang—menjanjikan keamanan absolut untuknya.

Aerith tersenyum simpul.

Memiliki takdir sebagai Cetra terakhir di Planet, mau tak mau mengubah kehidupannya secara drastis. Dikejar-kejar _soldier_ maupun usaha penangkapan oleh antek-antek Shinra untuk memaksanya membawa mereka ke 'Tanah Perjanjian', sudah menjadi bumbu dalam keseharian Aerith.

Ada kalanya ia ingin berteriak memberontak layaknya anak kecil. Ada kalanya pula ia mengharapkan kehidupan normal sebagaimana yang semestinya dimiliki wanita pada umumnya—jatuh cinta, menikah, berkeluarga.

Namun, ia juga tahu—sadar—bahwa tak ada celah untuk lari dari rantai takdir yang mengikat. Tanggung jawab besar menjaga Planet bertumpu di pundak rapuhnya.

Kilauan bola-bola cahaya beraneka warna membuyarkan lamunan Aerith. Sepanjang jalan ditempati tenda maupun toko-toko dengan plang yang berkedip-kedip menunggu konsumen. Sebagian lainnya menjajakkan produk dagangan di emperan. Aktivitas jual-beli kental terasa.

Aerith mengenali tempat tersebut sebagai _Wall Market_.

Ini bukan yang pertama Aerith menjejaki pusat perbelanjaan di sektor lima. Ia sudah beberapa kali menyambanginya bersama sang ibu angkat, sewaktu masih kecil. Tapi tentu saja sekarang kasusnya berbeda. Pergi berduaan dengan seorang lelaki baru saja dialami Aerith untuk pertama kalinya.

Di lain pihak, tuntutan profesionalisme kerja membuat Zack tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang. Maka dari itu, Aerith tidak bisa menahan kedutan di sudut bibirnya manakala menyaksikan antusiasme berkilat jelas dari mata Zack bak anak kecil yang menemukan taman bermain.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita mulai dari mana nih?" tanya Zack. Menggaruk kepalanya, Zack tak punya petunjuk harus ke mana mereka di tempat asing ini.

"Serahkan padaku." Aerith menepuk dada. "Hari ini, aku yang akan menjadi pemandu."

"Baiklah Nona Pemandu. Kesuksesan kencan kita berada dalam tanganmu."

Keduanya tertawa.

Aerith mengajak Zack berkeliling _Wall Market_ hinggap dari satu toko ke toko yang lain. Walaupun hanya sekedar memanjakan mata, sudah cukup memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi mereka. Dan ketika salah satu pemilik toko pakaian berkomentar 'apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?' Zack meresponi dengan cengiran jahil 'Iya, kami sedang kencan. Kami terlihat cocok, kan?' dan Aerith menyikut pelan pinggang Zack.

Singgah ke restoran, Zack tertantang mengikuti pertandingan adu makan _sushi_ terbanyak dalam waktu semenit demi memenangkan vaucer makan gratis. Aerith menyemangati dari belakang sementara Zack berjuang menghabiskan puluhan _sushi_ di hadapannya. Aerith tergelak melihat pipi Zack yang menggembung karena _sushi_, memaksa gumpalan nasi itu meluncur ke tenggorokan.

Pesaing di sebelahnya, yang bertubuh lebih gempal, berhasil memenangkan lomba. Sedangkan Zack berakhir di toilet. Pria berambut hitam itu bersumpah ia takkan mengikuti pertandingan semacam ini lagi.

Kala siang masih merapat di cakrawala, Zack menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah pita merah jambu ditawarkan oleh seorang bocah. Kainnya lembut saat disentuh.

Diliriknya Aerith yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Zack datang menghampiri Aerith.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Zack menyematkan pita merah jambu yang barusan dibelinya pada ikatan rambut Aerith.

"Ini… pita?"

"Ya, karena kurasa kamu pasti terlihat lebih manis dengan pita itu."

Jantung Aerith berdetak abnormal.

Di balik punggung Zack, Aerith menangkap sekelebat warna biru. Dengan segera ia mengidentifikasinya sebagai seragam anggota s_oldier._

"Zack, ke sini!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ikut saja."

Aerith memimpin di depan. Mereka menyelinap di antara kerumunan, membuka jalur menuju jalan keluar. Yang dipikirkan Aerith saat ini hanyalah menghindari para _soldier_ sebisa mungkin.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari jangkauan _soldier_, Aerith memperlambat langkah memasuki suatu area diikuti Zack tepat di belakang. Sepasang ayunan usang dan perosotan dengan bak pasir di bawahnya menyambut mereka.

"Maaf, tadi aku tiba-tiba saja beranjak pergi," ucap Aerith.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada _soldier_ di sana," Aerith bergumam. "Kau pernah bertemu dengan Soldier?"

"Mungkin," Zack memberikan jawaban menggantung.

"Aku merasa para _soldier_ itu agak… aneh. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil dalam diri mereka."

"Aneh, huh?"

"Dan menakutkan," imbuh Aerith. "Mereka bertarung dan mereka menyukainya."

Zack terdiam sejenak. Bukan hal yang aneh baginya mendapati opini negatif tentang _soldier_ dari warga sipil Midgar. Namun semuanya terasa berbeda ketika ia mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Aerith.

"Sejujurnya, aku adalah salah satu dari Soldier," Zack berujar.

Terkesiap, Aerith meminta maaf.

Kecanggungan meliputi keduanya. Aerith sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Zack merupakan anggota _soldier_ yang selama ini menebar teror dalam kehidupannya. Jikalau memang citra _soldier_ telah terpatri buruk di benak Aerith, kenapa tidak demikian dengan Zack?

Hangatnya genggaman tangan.

Patahan tawa polos.

Pribadi kontradiktif—lembut sekaligus keras kepala.

Aerith merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Zack, alih-alih takut. Ada bagian terkecil dalam hati Aerith berbisik bahwa Zack berbeda dari para Soldier yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Dan ada satu hal dari Zack yang takkan pernah dilupakan oleh gadis itu.

"Indah sekali," perkataan Aerith memecah keheningan.

"Apanya? Wajahku?"

"**Mata**mu."

Raut muka Zack berubah cerah.

"Kau menyukainya? Kalau begitu, lihatlah lebih dekat."

Detik berikutnya, ayunan langkah Zack membawanya lebih dekat dengan Aerith. Menyisakan jarak sejengkal. Aerith lama menatap. Dwiwarna biru dan hijau melebur dalam satu iris mata. Berpendar begitu dalam oleh api semangat yang tak pernah redup, juga tenang seperti danau.

Mengingatkannya akan… **langit**.

Baru kali ini Aerith bisa melihatnya dalam jarak dekat. Ternyata lebih indah dari dugaannya.

Menyadari jarak mereka semakin menipis, Aerith mendorong pelan bahu Zack. Semburat merah tersamarkan di pipinya. Zack tertawa lebar.

"Warna mataku seperti langit, bukan?"

"Kau tahu, Zack? Dari dulu aku selalu takut akan langit terbuka. Itu pula yang menjadi alasan aku ragu menjual bunga, karena artinya aku harus ke sektor atas di mana langit terlihat jelas di sana," jelas Aerith.

"Tapi, matamu sama sekali tidak menakutkan," Aerith menambahkan dengan mantap.

"Kuakui akhir-akhir ini memang banyak kejadian tidak lazim dalam perusahaan Shinra. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hari-harimu, Aerith?"

"Awalnya semua berjalan normal. Sampai ketika seorang pria jatuh dari langit menembus atap gerejaku."

"Oh begitu. Tapi aku rasa itu bukan hal buruk," Zack menimpali sembari bergurau, merasa yang dimaksud Aerith adalah dirinya.

"Ya, memang."

_(Karena aku bisa mengenalmu)_

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel Zack menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Wajah Zack berubah serius saat mengangkat ponsel. Aerith menyadari bahwa tidak lama lagi mereka harus berpisah—meski ia tak ingin.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada sedikit urusan."

"Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa."

Aerith melambaikan tangan. Berbalik badan, ia berucap, "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

Menit-menit kebersamaan mereka memang singkat, tapi tidak sia-sia. Pada momen itu, bukanlah _First Class Soldier_ maupun keturunan Cetra di sana.

Yang ada hanyalah Zack Fair dan Aerith Gainsborough.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ini kencan kita yang keberapa?"

"Hmm, keempat."

"Bukannya lima?"

"Yang pertama memangnya dihitung? Itu kan tindak 'penculikan'."

"Walaupun 'diculik' tapi kau senang kencan denganku, kan?"

"Dasar kau itu."

Satu tonjokan mandarat manis ke lengan Zack.

Aerith menengadah. Biru tak berujung berada di atas kepalanya. Awan menjadi ornamen pelengkap. Biasanya ia hanya bisa membayangkan seperti apa langit itu dari cerita yang dibawa penduduk sektor atas. Tapi sekarang Zack membawanya menjadi saksi salah satu karya agung Yang Kuasa dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Semenjak kecil, langit terasa asing dan menakutkan bagi Aerith. Menurutnya angkasa begitu luas sehingga ia takut tersesat sendirian dan tak ada yang menemukannya.

Senyuman mengembang. Ketakutannya perlahan menguap. Langit itu memang seelok yang diceritakan orang-orang. Tapi Aerith sudah pernah melihat yang lebih indah jauh sebelumnya—sejak ia bertemu Zack untuk pertama kalinya

Dan yang paling utama, ia takkan pernah tersesat di langit yang terperangkap di iris mata Zack.

"Kau berdoa lagi?"

"Ssstt!"

Jemari Aerith saling bertaut. Kepala tertunduk hikmat. Harapan membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

Semoga besok, minggu depan, tahun depan, atau kapanpun juga, ia masih dapat bertemu dengan Zack—pemuda yang mewarnai harinya dengan warna langit.

Ia tak banyak meminta.

Hanya itu.

Cukup itu saja.

(Semoga.)

(Semoga.)

_(Semoga.)_

—amin_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau doakan tadi?"

"Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Zack."

"Kalau kau mau tahu, tadi aku juga ikut berdoa."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa isinya?"

"Satu hal. **Aku ingin menikah denganmu**."

.

.

.

~ f i n~

.

* * *

><p>Dikara = <em><strong>Indah<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N**:

Haduh, judul sama isinya kagak nyambung ;_; Okelah, saya gagal menyelesaikan _challenge_ ini dengan baik dan benar #nguburdiri. Udah ga tahu mau pake kata apa lagi orz.

Ada beberapa istilah dalam fanfic ini yang saya biarkan seperti di game-nya; kayak lifestream, soldier, dan sebagainya. Soalnya kayaknya jadi aneh kalo diterjemahkan.

Ini fluff-nya berasa nggak sih? Nggak ya? Nggak ya? ;w;

.

Kritik yang membangun, saran serta komentar, terbuka untuk disampaikan lewat **review** :)

_Thanks for reading~_

**Edited: **makasih buat Shia Zen atas koreksinya :3


End file.
